User talk:BlitzGundam
Welcome! BlitzGundam, welcome! Hello and let me be the first to welcome you to Wikitroid, the fan-based Metroid resource. I hope you like the place and choose to join us in our work. Here are a few good links for newcomers: * *Community Portal *Manual of Style *The Administrator's Noticeboard for contacting an admin *Live public internet chat channel (IRC - Internet Relay Chat) *The Help Desk * *Image Policy * *Point Of View Policy *Cameos and Crossovers policy *No Personal Attacks *You Are Valuable *Wikitroid Administrators *All policies *All help pages If you'd like to connect with the community, please check out our Discord server, our IRC channel, and our Mailing lists! I hope you enjoy editing here and being a Wikitroid member! By the way, you can sign your name on Talk and vote pages using three tildes, like this: ~~~. Four tildes (~~~~) produces your name and the current date. If you have any questions, ask me on my talk page. Happy editing! — Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 03:56, October 17, 2018 (UTC) Re: Request Uh... what? Why are you asking this from me? If it's because of my work with Garry's Mod, I don't do sexualized stuff; I prefer Samus looking cool and ready to kick butt. --PeabodySam (talk) 19:06, October 18, 2018 (UTC) :Oh, I see! Now I understand what you were asking for. Sorry, I guess I was just confused why you were asking me specifically (instead of someone like RoyboyX or Bearborg), and the vague wording made me wary that you wanted me to make a... certain kind of image with Samus in Garry's Mod. :As far as images we already have on Wikitroid, I guess File:Quarantine room.png is an example of the game showing off Samus's figure (including her wide hips), and File:Zero Suit Samus and Adam 3.png is a reminder why high heels are bad for your posture. Personally, I think the most gratuitous and blatantly in-your-face moment of "male gaze" is this scene, where the camera angle and Samus's gear combine together in such a way that is almost definitely intended to draw the viewer's attention right to her butt. I honestly find that particular scene so ridiculous that it nearly becomes humorous. :Is that all that you're looking for? --PeabodySam (talk) 20:10, October 19, 2018 (UTC) ::It is. However I do not think that File:Quarantine room.png is sexist. I would like to know how it seen that way. For my reasoning, use this and set the female measurements - in inches - to 39-23-35 or 40-24-35. Also, I learned from one woman, that there are women who do not have the posture problems seen in File:Zero Suit Samus and Adam 3.png. - BlitzGundam (talk) 14:37, October 22, 2018 (UTC) :::To be honest, I'm probably not the best person to ask about why Samus's design (rather than her personality or characterization) is viewed as sexist. Personally, I'm mostly indifferent to her curvier design, and I view her high heels as stupid and impractical rather than outright sexist. There are other people who can go into a lot more detail about it than I can; I've linked to one such analysis down below. :::If I had to guess, the reason Samus's proportions may be viewed that way is because her body type, while not necessarily unrealistic, is not what one might expect from the strong and athletic figure she's supposed to be, with many fans citing File:PowerSuit Diagram.jpg as an example of the body type Samus should have. :::For the Quarantine Room scene specifically, her pose is described as such by Korval in their scathing review of Other M: "Samus stands up and cocks her hips to the side to show off her stuff to the people watching her outside of the room." I suppose I can see that in this particular screenshot; instead of standing up straight, she's standing in a way that makes her hips look wider than her shoulders. :::I'm sure that women wearing high heels don't walk around like in File:Zero Suit Samus and Adam 3.png. But in that scene, Samus was slowly recovering from being knocked unconscious, and I'm certain that stumbling about in high heels only makes it even harder to do so. Again, this is why I said that I view the heels as stupid and impractical. :::To quote Korval's review again: "After a bit, Samus gets to her feet. And this shows exactly why the writers put heels on her; so that even when she's exhausted and panting for breath, she's still posing for the camera with her ass sticking out. Thanks, Team Ninja. The heels also make the entire scene of her trying to walk after him broken; she's supposed to be trying to overcome the fatigue brought on by Adam's Mary Sue Cannon. But instead it just looks like she's desperately trying to balance on 4-inch heels." :::I don't mean to be parroting Korval or suggesting everything they said is absolutely correct. Just trying to help answer your questions as best as I can. --PeabodySam (talk) 19:19, October 22, 2018 (UTC)